Eterna Lembrança
by FenixFawkes
Summary: ][Spoilers do 4º Filme][ Harry não ganhou eterna Glória com o final do concurso dos três feiticeiros e sim uma Eterna lembrança…


**Aviso: **Fiction Male-Slash.

**N/A: **Quando pensei fazer esta fiction brilharam-me várias ideias na cabeça. Procurei se alguém já tinha pensado em algo igual mas não encontrei nada. Então, com todo o meu coração e imaginação decidi escrever esta. Como já informei em cima, é uma fiction Male-Slash, ou seja, relação entre homens. Se ao ler se sentir mal, não continue a ler.

**Sumário: **Harry não ganhou eterna Glória com o final do concurso dos três feiticeiros mas sim uma Eterna lembrança…

**

* * *

Eterna Lembrança**

Foi a melhor coisa que lhe podia ter acontecido em todo aquele verão horrível passado com os nojentos dos seus tios e com a aberração que era o seu primo. Quando os Weasleys o resgataram daquela casa que ele já não suportava mais, pode finalmente respirar outro ar. Ia ver algo que nunca lhe tinha passado pela cabeça, assistir a um jogo de Quidditch das selecções. Era o máximo.

Conheceu Cédric e ambos se começaram a dar bem. Falavam muitas vezes sobre a escola e sobre alguns jogos das suas equipas preferidas. Harry falou-lhe um pouco da sua habilidade no Quidditch e ensinou-lhe algumas técnicas que poderiam ser úteis a Cédric. De dia para dia, a amizade entre eles era cada vez maior, e mesmo Cédric não tendo passado por tantos problemas como Harry, ele sabia que ambos tinham muitas coisas em comum. As aulas começaram e falou-se no concurso dos três feiticeiros que Cédric estava desejoso de participar, coisa a que Harry pouco ligara na altura.

No fim-de-semana antes da eleição dos três futuros candidatos, Harry e Cédric decidiram afastar-se um pouco de todo o movimento escolar, escolhendo assim um lugar á vista de ninguém e onde pudessem conversar sem serem mexericos nas bocas de todos. Deitados na neve fria a olhar o céu branco que parecia permanecer assim até escurecer, ambos falavam do torneio. Cédric entusiasmadíssimo e Harry a ouvi-lo dando-lhe o maior apoio e compreensão.

- Mas sabes Cédric, pelo que o Dumbledore e os outros me disseram, é preciso muito trabalho e inteligência. Vão haver provas horrivelmente difíceis pelo que me contaram…

- E não estás a crer dizer que eu não sou Inteligente pois não? – Disse Cédric num tom de brincadeira. Harry apressou-se a corrigir-se.

- Claro que não era isso que eu queria dizer, tu percebes-te!

- Sim, estava só a meter-me contigo. Mas para além de força e inteligência é preciso algo que é o fundamental…coragem, coisa que eu não tenho a certeza se tenho…

- Mas é claro que tens, basta procurares dentro de ti e…utilizare-la. – Harry fechou os olhos como se tentasse relembrar todos os momentos de coragem que havia tido ao longo dos anos.

- Existem mais coisas que se devem ter coragem, e eu sei que pelo menos para uma eu tenho…

Levemente, Cédric levantou-se e aproximou-se de Harry, que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, e levou a sua boca a dele. Passou levemente os seus lábios pelos de Harry, fazendo-o abrir novamente os olhos e confirmar de que não era apenas um sonho.

- Cédric… – Murmurou um pouco assustado. Vendo que ninguém o estava a obrigar a nada e que a iniciativa tinha sido da parte oposta, Harry correspondeu-lhe com algum fervor. – Tens a coragem que eu talvez não teria. – Comentou Harry no final de um momento tão maravilhoso. Cédric sorriu e abraçou-o com um forte abraço.

- Fazes-me tão bem…eu não sei…sinceramente nunca encontrei ninguém como tu. Não és nada do que as pessoas dizem, …não compreendo como é que muita gente tem tão má impressão de ti. Tu és maravilhoso…

- Muita gente fala sem saber, ou simplesmente limita-se a dizer o mesmo que os outros. – Disse Harry num tom mais sério do que o costume. – Mas fico feliz por saber que há pessoas diferentes…que não pensam que eu sou…anormal.

- Nunca, nem um momento, pensei isso de ti…

Nenhum dos dois poderia dizer que não estava feliz. Sempre que podiam, fugiam do mundo da multidão e juntavam-se para poderem ficar mais a vontade. Não sabiam o tempo que iam esconder tudo aquilo, mas era bem melhor assim.

No jantar, quando se escolheram os três grandes feiticeiros, Harry ficou feliz por saber que Cédric tinha conseguido o lugar que sempre desejara. Mas não sabia que iria ter que competir com ele. O seu nome saltou do cálice deixando todos admirados, até ele próprio que não sabia como é que o seu nome tinha ido parar naquele cálice.

Lá em baixo, enquanto professores e o ministério da magia discutiam o assunto, "Harry Potter", Cédric puxou Harry para um canto a fim de falar com ele.

- O que é que te deu para pores o teu nome naquele cálice Harry? – Perguntou ansioso de ouvir uma resposta.

- Eu não pus lá o meu nome, tu sabes que eu nunca conseguiria passar pela barreira. E para mais, eu não queria participar. Eu disse-te!

- Mas então isto foi o quê? Escreveu sozinho e voou até lá? Não me digas!

- Juro-te Cédric. Eu nunca iria por lá o meu nome. Alguém o pôs lá por mim. Tenho a certeza…por favor, ninguém acredita em mim…mas espero que pelo menos tu acredites….

Cédric ficou pensativo por um pouco. Aquilo era uma grande confusão, não conseguia entender, o porque do nome do seu amado ter ido parar ao Cálice. Olhou para os lindos olhos de Harry e viu neles que ele falava a verdade. O brilho nos seus olhos não o deixava mentir. E Sentia-o muito assustado para todo aquele acontecimento. Alguém com uma brincadeira de mau gosto tinha feito algo assim e agora o ministério não permitia o seu anulamento

Para piorar toda a confusão Ron chateara-se com ele por este não lhe ter contado algo que nem ele sabia explicar. Os encontros com Cédric eram cada vez menos frequentes e ele também não conseguia entender porquê. Tudo o que tinha brilhado por bons tempos estava agora a apagar-se muito rápido.

Depois de informar a Fleur e Krum qual seria a primeira tarefa, era a vez de informar Cédric. Viu os horríveis emblemas que tinham feito sobre ele mas não lhes deu assim tanta importância. Ignorou-os e procurou Cédric. Onde o encontrou no grupo dos seus amigos que utilizavam também os emblemas, mas aliviou-se pois Cédric não tinha nenhum.

- Preciso de falar contigo. – Disse quando se chegou perto. Os amigos dele assobiaram em sinal de gozo e Harry ignorou-os.

- Ok. – Afastaram-se mais um pouco e Harry começou por se explicar.

- Dragões. É a primeira tarefa. – Disse.

- E já informas-te os outros?

- Sim, eles já sabem. – E quando se ia a virar para ir embora Cédric voltou a falar.

- Eu pedi-lhes que não os utilizassem Harry, desculpa.

- Não faz mal. – E Harry saiu disparado dali. Só queria um pouco de descanso e sossego.

Nessa noite, Cédric não conseguia dormir. Sentia-se culpado por ele e Harry estarem tão distantes. Não queria estar mais longe dele. Precisava de lhe falar e pedir desculpas por estar mais ausente e por tantas outras coisas. Levantou-se rapidamente e saiu do seu dormitório, dirigindo-se rapidamente até ao dormitório dos Gryffindors. Bateu á porta pois ouviu pessoas a conversar lá dentro. A porta da dama-gorda abriu-se e foi Hermione que o atendeu.

- Cédric? – Perguntou confusa.

- Olá Hermione, precisava de falar com o Harry, podias chama-lo?

- Desculpa, mas ele já está a dormir. Falas com ele amanhã.

- Não pode ser, preciso de falar com ele agora mesmo. Por favor vai acorda-lo. – Pediu delicadamente o rapaz mais velho e Hermione, não resistindo, pediu que esperasse e foi até ao dormitório chamar Harry.

- Harry, acorda.

- Hum? Hermione? Que se passa?

- O Cédric está ali e diz que precisa muito de falar contigo.

- O Cédric! – Perguntou contente e ao mesmo tempo assustado.

- Sim. Eu disse-lhe que já estavas a dormir, mas ele pediu-me muito. Desculpa.

- Não faz mal. Diz-lhe que eu vou já.

Hermione desceu as escadas a correr e foi até á porta. Deu o recado de Harry a Cédric e foi-se embora. Quando Harry chegou á porta, Cédric encontrava-se com a cabeça encostada na parede, olhos fechados e dava leves pancadas contra a dura parede.

- Está tudo bem Cédric? – Perguntou Harry quando se chegou mais perto.

- Não. Não está tudo bem Harry. – Puxou-o rapidamente pelo braço e correram ambos até um local mais escondido de toda a luz.

- Queres-me dizer o que se passa? Não estou a entender nada!

- Harry eu…queria pedir-te desculpas. Ausentei-me de ti por estupidez e por ser burro ao ponto de desconfiar de ti. Mas eu acredito em ti, eu sei que falas a verdade e…desculpa-me…não quero começar o torneio afastado de ti…Não quero que nada nos faça separar outra vez…eu quero – mas Cédric não acabou a sua frase pois Harry beijou-o rapidamente impedindo o seu fim. Cédric correspondeu-lhe fortemente e abraçaram-se com sorrisos.

O torneio começou e era cada vez mais a ligação que ambos tinham um com o outro. Disfarçavam perante os amigos mas nos momentos em que se encontravam longe de todos, era um mundo completamente diferente.

Harry mal podia esperar que o fim da sua felicidade estava a chegar ao fim, a partir do momento em que ele e Cédric entraram naquele horrível labirinto cheio de feitiços. Mesmo num concurso que só um deles podia ganhar, decidiram conquistar a taça juntos, mas não foram parar propriamente a onde esperavam.

Aquele lugar não era desconhecido a Harry, tudo em volta era tal e qual como nos seus sonhos. Um lugar sombrio e horrivelmente assustador. Vindo do nada, apareceu Wormtaill com um ser estranho nos braços e de varinha apontada a Cédric. As palavras que o velho rato pronunciou, tiraram toda a felicidade que Harry tinha conseguido armazenar no seu coração naquele ano inteiro.

- Avada Kadrava – e da varinha de Wormtaill um raio verde saiu, matando assim Cédric. E deixando Harry completamente arrasado.

Lutou muito contra Voldemort, por ele, pelos seus pais, pelos seus amigos e muito por Cédric. A ajuda que os seus pais lhe deram fora útil para ele sair daquele cemitério e chegar com o corpo de Cédric ao início do labirinto.

Ninguém percebeu ao princípio, Harry deitado sobre o corpo de Cédric, a chorar por tudo o que se tinha passado no outro lado. Pelo assassinato do seu amor, da sua felicidade…mais uma vez, Voldemort tinha conseguido estragar-lhe tudo.

As semanas seguintes, depois do concurso, foram horríveis. Harry não se conseguia concentrar nas aulas, andava sozinho, não ligava a ninguém até que Dumbledore o abordou num momento em que ele tinha ido para o lugar que ia quando estava com Cédric.

- Harry…

- Dumbledore…eu não me afasto…esteja descansado.

- Não é isso, eu sei…queria apenas falar contigo…dizer-te que percebo o que sentes…e as saudades que tens dele.

- Como …é que…?

- Meu querido Harry, eu estou sempre onde sou preciso e sei que agora estás num momento difícil, mas escuta, de certeza que o Cédric não ia querer que ficasses neste estado. Tens que ultrapassar isto e tentar continuar com a tua vida para a frente…

- Não é fácil…

- Eu sei meu filho, mas tu és forte e vais conseguir… - deu uma palmada no ombro de Harry e saiu dali, deixando-o entregue aos seus pensamentos e lembranças.

Um vento quente envolveu Harry, um cheiro conhecido fê-lo despertar e interrogar-se o que lhe estava a acontecer. Ouviu a voz de Cédric e virou-se para o encontrar.

- Cédric? Estás ai? – De um fumo formado na frente dos seus olhos, o fantasma de Cédric apareceu com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

- Harry…o Dumbledore tem razão, não te quero assim. Quero que vivas feliz e forte, ainda tens muito que enfrentar pela frente, ainda vais ter, muito trabalho nos próximos anos.

- Não te quero esquecer…

- Não precisas de me esquecer…lembra-me apenas…não te percas por minha causa…estarei sempre aqui para te proteger…lembra-te sempre disso, deixa-me ser a tua Eterna Lembrança. – Harry não conseguia falar. Algo lhe prendia a fala. Sabia que se dissesse uma única palavra, desabava num choro ficou apenas por acenar-lhe com um sorriso e olhos brilhantes. A lembrança de Cédric passou-lhe pelo corpo e desapareceu por trás dele.

**

* * *

N/A: Pronto! Terminei. Sinceramente adorei escrever isto e acho que mesmo não estando tudo igual á verdadeira história, consegui dar a entender o que queria. Escolhi um casal que talvez nunca ninguém tivesse pensado, mas que de facto não é o meu preferido. Espero que tenham gostado de a ler, como eu de a escrever.**

**FenixFawkes**


End file.
